The Angel Rider
by Furene Anderson
Summary: Taufan masih terpaku saat motor bodi hitam itu meninggalkannya. Taufan tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar. Yang Taufan tahu, dia baru saja merasakan tanda-tanda jatuh cinta. "Sadar Taufan. Masa terpesona sama cowok sih?" /Oneshot!Tauya /Friendship TaufanGopalFang /for event #BBBThankYouNext


Semuanya berawal dari hari dimana Taufan lupa membawa buku perpustakaannya. Hari itu hari Rabu, pukul 09.00, Taufan berlari terburu-buru melintasi arus balik dari kampus ke rumahnya. Seharusnya ia bisa tiba di kampus tepat waktu, tetapi buku tebal milik perpustakaan yang disimpan di dalam rak kamarnya dengan sialannya ketinggalan. Kalau bukan karena jadwal kembali yang super super ngaret -dan membuat dompet Taufan meringis karena terlalu lama menunda- ia tidak akan susah payah berlari dari halte bus ke rumah. Taufan tidak punya mobil. Motornya masih dalam genggaman bengkel, Taufan masih belum memiliki cukup uang untuk menebusnya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan merepotkan Gempa. Ia juga tidak berani minta Halilintar, cari mati itu namanya. Jadilah dia sekarang pejuang kendaraan umum. Bolak-balik dengan bus kota, kadang nebeng Gopal atau Fang. Atau kalau terpaksa, dia akan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Bersikap manis dan sok akrab sama cewek-cewek, ternyata bisa membuat dirinya pulang dengan selamat dan gratis. .

Jangan tanya harga diri. Urat malu Taufan sudah putus entah dari kapan.

Dan kejadian itu tiba ketika Taufan hendak menyebrang jalan. Sebuah motor melaju cepat bak Lorenzo yang melintasi sirkuit. Taufan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya karena kejadiannya sangat cepat. Saat Taufan sibuk terpaku dengan bunyi sirene, sebuah motor lain, tak kalah besar, dan rasanya sungguh familiar, datang tak kalah cepat datang dari arah depan. Seolah bermaksud melerai motor Lorenzo dan Taufan untuk tidak saling bertubrukan. Taufan masih waras untuk tidak berteriak ala-ala adegan kecelakaan dalam drama. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah melotot begitu kedua motor itu saling balap menuju dirinya.

Dan motor kedua motor itu bersamaan akibat rem dadakan, nyaris bertubrukan. Taufan melongo. Pengemudi motor Lorenzo menatapnya, membuka kaca helm. Lalu mengutuk Taufan karena berjalan di tengah-tengah sebelum melesat lagi.

Taufan masih terpaku. Masih syok. Kemudian seperti diberi efek slow motion, mata Taufan tergerak perlahan mendongak. Si pemilik motor yang terasa familiar memandangnya dari balik helm. Taufan tidak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena kacanya benar-benar gelap. Si pengemudi hanya mengangguk pada Taufan, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan.

Taufan ditinggal sendirian dengan mulut ternganga tidak elitnya. Jantungnya berdebar. Taufan masih tidak tahu apakah ini efek karena dia nyaris berakhir jadi korban tabrak, atau karena orang itu yang menyelamatkannya?

Yang Taufan tahu, dia baru saja merasakan tanda-tanda jatuh cinta.

Dengan posisi yang masih sama, Taufan menepuk kedua pipinya tiga kali. "Sadar, Taufan. Masa terpesona sama cowok sih?"

 **The Angel Rider**

.

Boboiboy is own of Animonsta.

.

I gain no profit for this Fanfiction.

.

Warning : OOC (sumpah-OOCnya kebangetan), Typo, Humorgagal, 20!TaufanYaya, Gopal, Fang

This Fiction presented for event #BBBThankYouNext

.

.

"Untungnya, tadi ada orang baik hati yang menyelamatkanku. Kalau enggak, mungkin sekarang kalian udah dapat kabar duka cita." Tutup Taufan pada ceritanya. Menyeruput teh dingin, lalu berteriak memanggil bapak penjual mie goreng untuk memesan seporsi lagi.

Jam kuliah sudah selesai. Seperti biasa, Taufan bersama sobat-sobat miskinnya―Fang dan Gopal, oke. Sebenarnya mereka bukan miskin. Hanya kantungnya yang sering kering― langsung melesat menuju kantin SMA yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampus. Alasannya, jajanan di kantin SMA jauh lebih merakyat dan bersahabat. Jadi, begitu kelas selesai. Mereka akan berlari, mencari tempat ternyaman sebelum keduluan bocah-bocah SMA.

"Oi, Penyedot WC! Jadi manusia tahu diri sedikit, kenapa? Aku memang niatnya traktir kalian hari ini, tapi ini mah namanya perampokan! Memangnya satu porsi enggak cukup buat bikin kalian kenyang?!"

Dibentak, Taufan dan Gopal cuma saling pandang. Mulut Gopal penuh dengan burger yang berhasil dilahap dalam dua kali suap. Sementara Taufan hanya menyedot seraya memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Fang, Fang." Taufan memutar mata. "Kamu kayak enggak kenal kita aja. Mana cukup kita cuma makan satu porsi. Apalagi Gopal, satu porsi itu enggak ada bedanya sama camilan dia. Kalau traktir itu yang totalitas, ya kan Gopal?"

Gopal mengangguk dalam kunyahannya. "Betul itu, Kalau traktir jangan setengah-setengah, Fang. Lagian kalau kita makan banyak di sini, nanti bisa dapat diskon lho."

"Dipikir _All you can eat_ , bisa makan sepuasnya?" Fang menggerutu. "Pokoknya aku enggak tanggung kalau budget kita kurang! Kalian juga harus ikut nyumbang kalau itu sampai kejadian."

"Minta lagi saja sama Kaizo, apa susahnya? Dia kan banyak duit."

Mungkin sendok dalam genggaman Fang sudah terlempar mengenai kepala Taufan kalau dia tidak ingat sedang berada di mana.

"Oh iya, kalian belum respon ceritaku tadi. Kamu sih marah-marah terus, Fang."

Bapak-bapak penjual mie goreng datang dengan seporsi mie pesanan Taufan. Taufan mengucap terimakasih dan bergurau kalau Bapak itu beruntung punya pelanggan tetap seperti dia.

"Memang apa yang mau direspon? Itu kan hal biasa? Aku juga sering diselametin sama orang." Kata Gopal, meminum teh dari gelas Taufan.

"Iya. itu biasa. Memang dasar kamunya aja yang lebay. Segala terpesona sama yang nyelametin. Kamu pikir kamu lagi main drama korea? Lagian kan dia udah jelas cowok, oh, atau jangan-jangan kamu belok ya? hiy! Sana jauh-jauh kalau gitu."

"Sembarangan! Aku masih normal tahu. Masih suka cewek!"

Gopal dan Fang tertawa setelah melakukan tos.

"Lagipula motor besar itu belum menjamin kalau dia cowok. Siapa tahu dia cewek, kan? Memangnya kalian enggak pernah nonton sinetron tentang cewek SMA yang hobi naik motor sport ya?"

"Dasar alay. Mana mungkin tontonanku begituan?" Kacamata Fang dinaikkan dengan angkuhnya. "Tontonanku itu BBC, National Geograpic, NetFlix, sudah pasti enggak pernah ketemu tayangan alay begitu! Ah daripada mendengar ceritamu yang sama sekali engak berfaedah, mending aku cabut. Kaizo udah nungguin di kantornya."

Gopal mencibir, bergumam tidak serunya Fang karena pulang duluan. Fang balas mengangkat bahu, mengeluarkan jaket dari tasnya sebelum jalan.

Mata Taufan membeliak, kemudian menggebrak meja seketika.

"Weh, ayam cacingan! Gila lu ya?" Gopal kelepasan.

"Biasa aja woi. Enggak usah ngegas!" Justru Fang yang ngegas.

"Jaket itu!" jari Taufan menunjuk pada jaket kulit cokelat yang dikenakan Fang. "Itu Jaket yang aku lihat tadi! Itu jaket yang dipake orang yang nyelametin aku itu! Sumpah, enggak bohong! Itu beneran jaket yang sama! itu punya kamu, Fang? Jangan-jangan ... yang nolong aku itu..."

"Iya ini jaket punyaku. Tapi sayangnya, aku enggak nolong kamu. Jaket ini oleh-oleh Kaizo dari italy dan enggak diperjualbelikan di sini. Eh eh eh!" Fang langsung teringat sesuatu. Tidak jadi pergi dan memutuskan duduk kembali. "Tapi kalau kamu ngomongin jaket ini dan bermotor, kemunngkinan itu Kaizo. Karena Kaizo juga punya jaket kembaran gini. Tapi motor yang nyelametin kamu itu, motor apa?"

"MV Agusta, warna hitam. Aku enggak terlalu inget tipenya, tapi aku inget itu Agusta. Karena motor itu kan jarang ada di sini."

"MV Agusta? Serius?" Mata violet Fang menatap sangsi. Gopal dan Taufan yang melihat juga jadi was-was. "Enggak salah lagi, itu Kaizo. Fix. Orang yang nolong kamu, Kaizo."

"Hah? Kaizo?" Taufan histeris. "Enggak mungkinlah Kaizo. Masa―"

"Siapa lagi? MV Agusta itu Cuma dijual seratus unit ke seluruh dunia. Dan Cuma dijual dari italy. Mungkin satu-satunya yang punya motor itu di negara ini cuma Kaizo. Kalaupun ada yang lain, dia pasti tinggal di tempat yang jauh. Enggak di sini." Fang menghela napas. mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di dalam tas. "Coba, motonya kayak gini bukan?"

Taufan dan Gopal sama-sama melongok, menatap hp Fang. Sebuah motor yang Taufan kenal dan laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya seketika membuat Taufan terhenyak.

"Iya ... motornya kayak gini." Lirih Taufan kemudian menatap Fang. "Tapi, masa sih Kaizo?"

Ponsel disakukan kembali, Fang mengulas seringai. _"Fix._ Itu Kaizo. Dan kamu terpesona sama abangku. Enggak apa-apa, nanti kusalamin. Sudah ya. Ciee Taufan, ha ha ha"

Fang pergi dengan tawa mengejeknya. Taufan lagi-lagi hanya membatu mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Masa jantungnya berdegup karena Kaizo? Membayangkan wajah Kaizo saja sudah ngeri, masa Taufan berdebar-debar.

Gopal di hadapannya mengejek sambil sesekali mencomot mie goreng Taufan. Tapi Otak Taufan terlalu lelah untuk protes. Saat ini benaknya dipenuhi dengan wajah Kaizo. Taufan mencoba untuk membuat semuanya jadi lebih realistis. Ia membayangkan jika yang menyelamatkannya tadi pagi adalah Kaizo. Membayangkan bagaimana seandainya pengemudi itu tidak langsung pergi dan melepas helm dulu.

Dan wajah Kaizo benar-benar membuat Taufan merinding setengah mati.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Fang dan Gopal tidak pernah berhenti mengejeknya. Ia dikatai Homo, dan Fang akan melontarkan ejekan dengan mengatasnamakan Kaizo.

Sebagai seseorang yang masa bodoh, Taufan sama sekali tidak memusingkan itu. Dikatain? Sudah biasa. Toh Taufan tahu, dibalik sikap teman-temannya yang menyebalkan, ada sebuah rasa kepedulian yang besar. Hanya saja mereka tidak mau mengakui. Apalagi Fang. Bocah itu pasti akan menjawab hal berkebalikan kalau emosinya berhasil ditebak secara tepat sasaran.

Hanya saja Taufan masih penasaran. Oke. Katakan ini tidak normal. Katakan orientasi Taufan memang menyimpang―meski Taufan sendiri masih ragu apakah dia benar-benar menyimpang atau tidak. Taufan masih penasaran mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa move on dari kejadian waktu itu. Kenapa ia selalu terbayang betapa kerennya Kaizo saat menyelamatkannya? Kenapa Taufan selalu bisa dibuat berdebar hanya dengan mengingat itu semua?

Mungkinkah Taufan sekarang benar-benar sudah menyimpang? Tapi ... dia kan populer di mata cewek. Ya kali dia homo.

Taufan menggeleng-geleng. _"Nggak. Taufan masih normal. Lupain Kaizo Taufan. Lupain."_

Di sebuah siang yang lain, Taufan mendapatkan kembali motornya. Ia berhasil mendapat pinjaman uang dari Halilintar setelah semalaman ia begadang mengerjakan laporan Halilintar. Walau berat, tapi apa boleh buat. Satu-satunya yang bisa Taufan lakukan sekarang hanyalah berjuang.

Dan kini, Taufan tidak naik kendaraan umum lagi. Tidak khawatir datang terlambat lagi. Taufan bangun seperti biasa. Mandi seperti biasa. Dan melaju dengan motornya sesantai kelinci yang lomba lari. Ah, menyenangkan sekali pergi ke kampus tanpa beban.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah, Taufan terkejut saat mengantri karcis parkir. Motor itu. Motor MV Agusta yang dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu. Motor yang menyelamatkannya dari maut. Motor yang kata Fang hanya ada satu di negara ini dan itu milik Kaizo. Motor _sport_ berwarna hitam itu kini ada di depannya. Dan jaket yang dipakai orang itu ... jaket yang sama! itu jaket Fang!

Tidak salah lagi. Di depannya adalah Kaizo!

Eh, tapi kenapa Taufan jadi antusias? Dan kenapa pula Kaizo ada di kampusnya? Di jam kuliah lagi? Apa mungkin ketemu Fang?

Melihat motor itu terpampang sekali lagi, Taufan kembali berdebar-debar.

Sial.

Apa boleh buat. Mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kaizo, tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti insting untuk mengikuti motor Kaizo sampai ke lahan parkir. Motor dengan bodi berwarna hitam melintas perlahan, melewati jalur parkir yang padat dengan begitu mudahnya. Dan ia berhenti, masuk ke dalam celah yang tidak seberapa besar.

Dengan motor yang sudah terparkir, Taufan menggeleng dari kejauhan. Pantas saja Kaizo sangat keren saat menolongnya. Kemampuannya dalam memarkirkan motor juga tak kalah elegan.

Helm sudah ditaruh, Taufan bermaksud beranjak dan menghampiri Kaizo yang sedang menurunkan _standart_ dengan sebelah kakinya. Untuk sesaat, Taufan mengeryit. Kaizo bukanlah pria dengan tubuh yang pendek. Tapi, apakah sebegitu tingginya MV Agusta, sampai untuk menahan bodinya saja, Kaizo harus berjinjit.

Kaizo mulai membuka helm, dan saat itulah langkah Taufan terhenti. _._

Entah bagaimana caranya, wajah Kaizo mendadak berubah menjadi wajah seorang wanita cantik. Tidak ada adegan rambut bergoyang ala-ala iklan _shampo_ , tapi Taufan mampu dibuat terpana hanya dengan hijab merah muda yang ujungnya terkibar tertiup angin.

Taufan. Dua puluh tahun. Sedang terpesona.

Dengan tingkat sosialisnya yang cukup tinggi, kemampuannya dalam menggaet cewek memang sudah sangat tidak bisa diragukan. Mantannya tidak masuk dalam hitungan yang sedikit. Taufan dianggap sebagai pangeran yang menyenangkan. Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada satu cewek pun yang bisa membuatnya terpana sampai lupa dunia seperti pangeran yang terpana pada Cinderella.

Dan detik ini, sebuah keinginan muncul.

Di masa depan, saat hari pernikahannya tiba, dia akan berbicara di depan semua orang seraya memeluk pinggang seorang wanita bergaun putih.

' _Sesaat setelah istriku membuka helmnya, Aku ... merasa melihat seorang bidadari."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Cewek?" Jari-jari Fang langsung berhenti mengetik laptop setelah mendengar cerita Taufan. Mereka sedang ada di luar perpustakaan. Sudut favorit jika ingin mengerjakan tugas karena wifinya melimpah. "Enggak mungkin. itu cuma halusinasi karena kamu enggak terima terpesona sama Kaizo, iya nggak? Goblok boleh. Halu jangan."

"Serius Fang!" Taufan Heboh. "Aku lihat cewek! Kayaknya dia dari kelas karyawan. Soalnya aku enggak familiar sama mukanya. Dia bukan tipe-tipe kelas reguler."

"Sok tahu, emangnya kamu tahu dia dari fakultas mana?"

Menggaruk pipi disertai cengiran lebar adalah hal yang wajib Taufan lakukan saat sedang salah tingkah. "Enggak hehe. Habis dia cantik banget sih, jadi aku cuma bisa _cengo."_

" _Stupid."_ Fang mengumpat.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Gopal belum keluar kelas, ya?"

"Nanti sore baru keluar, dia ada tiga mata kuliah hari ini. _full."_

Taufan mengangguk, kemudian mengunyah permen cokelat yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di dalam tas. Tiba-tiba otaknya mencetuskan sebuah ide.

"Eh Fang."

Fang masih menyalin definisi ilmu psikologi, menjawab malas. "Apa?"

"Kamu emang enggak penasaran sama cewek yang aku ceritain? Dia bawa motor dan jaket yang sama kayak Kaizo loh, emang kamu enggak mau tahu dia dari keluarga mana?"

"Enggak tuh." Jari Fang masih lincah melompati keyboard. "Enggak ada urusan juga. Kenapa harus penasaran?"

"Ya kan siapa tahu kamu penasaran. Aku penasaran soalnya."

"O."

"Buset deh jawabnya. Dikira lagi _chat_ -tan sama mantan kali." Taufan mencibir. "Tapi serius Fang, aku penasaran. Sumpah deh, dia cantik banget. Enggak bohong. Gimana kalau sambil nunggu Gopal, kita _stalking_ aja? Aku yakin banget kalau motor itu masih ada di parkiran. Kita duduk-duduk aja di motorku, pura-pura nongkrong sekalian nunggu Gopal."

"G." Fang benar-benar merasa lagi menjawab pertanyaan mantan. "Ga lihat aku banyak tugas?"

"Yeilah, enggak seru banget sih. Payah dasar." Dan Taufan sukses mendapat delikan tajam. "Ah gini aja deh, kamu bantuin aku _stalking_ , nanti aku traktir donat wortel satu lusin."

"Ayo. Aku udah kelar."

Taufan ngakak Fang berhasil dipancing sebegitu mudahnya.

.

.

.

Sore hari, Taufan bersama Fang dan Gopal sudah siaga di lahan parkir. Tepatnya di titik dimana Taufan menaruh motor. Seperti dugaannya, motor MV Agusta itu masih berada di tempat yang sama. Fang sudah melakukan pengecekan dan dikonfirmasi jika motor tersebut sama persis dengan motor Kaizo, bahkan plat nomornya.

Fang jadi curiga kalau motor abangnya itu telah dicuri. Ingin menghubungi, tapi apa daya kalau pulsa sudah sekarat. Jadi, Fang memutuskan mengawasi terlebih dulu, baru nanti setelah terbukti jika itu motor curian, Fang akan langsung lapor polisi.

"Tapi, keren juga kalau emang beneran cewek yang pakai." Gopal duduk di jok belakang motor Taufan. Ingin memeluk Fang yang nangkring di jok depan, tapi keburu diancam. "Maksudku, nyalinya gede juga. Kamu aja belum tentu bisa pakai Agusta kan, Taufan?"

"Enak saja." Taufan bersilang lengan seraya bersandar punggung pada motor yang lain. "Jangankan Agusta, Rap Monster aja bisa kutaklukin."

"Rap Monster itu anggota Boyboad btw." Fang nyeletuk.

"Ah apalah itu, pokoknya ada monster-mosternya."

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka menunggu di parkiran. Gopal sudah habis dua porsi bakso, sementara Fang sudah cerewet supaya Taufan segera memesan donat wortel lewat aplikasi online karena Fang sudah kebosanan. Taufan bahkan nyaris berakhir jadi tukang parkir dadakan.

Yang ditunggu-tunggu muncul setelah tiga puluh menit berkutnya. Seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian bernuansa merah muda muncul dari balik tangga. Gadis itu tertawa bersama seorang teman perempuannya yang lebih pendek dan bermata sipit.

Eh, kalau tidak salah, bukankah dia Ying dari fakultas ilmu kesehatan? Yang baru jadian dengan Halilintar beberapa minggu lalu? Apa jangan-jangan, cewek _pink_ itu juga satu fakultas dengan Ying?

Gadis itu dan Ying kemudian saling melambai. Taufan sempat mendengar Ying menyebut 'Kak' pada gadis itu sebelum berpisah.

Sang gadis kemudian melangkah ke titik di mana MV Agustanya terparkir. Taufan melirik kepada kedua temannya yang ternganga menatap sosok yang sama.

"Gimana? Aku benar kan?" kedua alisnya naik turun. "Yang nyelametin aku waktu itu emang cewek. Sekarang kalian enggak punya hak lagi ngatain aku homo. Oi, ngeliatinnya biasa aja kali. Cewek itu punyaku."

Taufan nyengir. Kedua temannya langsung mendelik tajam.

"Eh tutup panci, pede banget kalau ngomong!" Untuk sesaat, Gopal lupa dengan kue bantal dalam genggamannya. "Emangnya dia mau sama kamu? Kamu aja sekarang enggak tau namanya, udah sembarangan ngecap jadi hak milik."

"Et, et, et, jangan sebut Taufan kalau dia enggak bisa menaklukan cewek dalam sekali langkah. Kalian lupa sama gelarku di kampus? Aku ini pangeran lima detik. Cewek manapun, bisa kutumbangin dalam sekejap."

"Alah." Gopal memutar mata.

"Enggak percaya, tunggu di sini ya. Aku buktiin ke kalian kalau aku bisa langsung dapat nomornya."

"Eh, Taufan―"

"Tenang Fang. Simpan selamat kalian buat nanti."

.

.

.

Taufan tidak pernah merasa gugup di depan lawan jenis. Kecuali ketika Taufan untuk pertama kalinya mengajak cinta pertamanya kencan saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Dan sekarang, setelah selama ini, seorang perempuan sesungguhnya muncul di hadapannya seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari langit. Wajahnya manis, penampilannya rapih, bahkan hanya dengan mencium wanginya, tangan Taufan sampai keringat dingin.

"Iya? Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan wajah polos yang bisa membuat jantung Taufan berdegup dua kali lipat.

"Err ..." Pipi yang tidak gatal digaruk. Siapapun yang bisa melihat Taufan saat ini, pasti bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajah yang biasanya tenang itu mendadak merah. "Kamu enggak ingat aku?"

Sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat. "Kamu?"

Taufan mengangguk.

"Maaf, tapi kamu siapa?"

Pisau menusuk tepat di ulu hati Taufan.

"Waktu itu kamu menolongku." Tapi gadis di depannya masih kelihatan bingung. "Hari rabu, ingat? Waktu itu aku sedang jalan buru-buru dan hampir keserempet motor. Tapi kamu datang menolongku."

Mata cokelat sang gadis melirik ke atas. Berusaha mengingat, dan rasanya Taufan ingin sekali mengabadikan wajah itu dengan kamera ponsel.

Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum. Taufan seketika mendapat serangan jantung.

"Oh kamu yang waktu itu jalan enggak lihat-lihat, ya?" _Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia senyum saja manisnya sudah terasa_ "Aku enggak tahu kalau kamu juga kuliah di sini. Syukur deh kalau kamu baik-baik aja."

"Ahahaha, iya." Taufan tertawa. "Ini semua berkat kamu. Waktu itu aku belum sempat ngucapin terimakasih. Kupikir kita enggak bakal ketemu lagi. Tapi takdir sepertinya berpihak kepada kita. Buktinya aku dan kamu hari ini bisa ketemu lagi."

Gadis itu hanya tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku Taufan. Fakultas Psikologi semester lima." Tangan Taufan terulur.

Tangan Taufan disambut. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak meremas tangan yang ternyata begitu halus.

"Aku Yaya. Fakultas Ilmu Kesehatan. Sekarang sudah lulus dan sedang mengurus revisi skripsi."

"Woah senior ternyata!" Taufan terkejut. "Duh, maaf sudah lancang. Kupikir kita seumuran karena wajah kamu benar-benar enggak keliahatan kalau sudah lulus. Jadi enggak enak. So, aku harus panggil kamu Yaya atau Kak Yaya?"

"Yaya saja. Aku enggak mau ada senioritas - senioritasan. Karena kadang senoritaan itu bikin pertemanan enggak nyaman."

Mendengar pernyataan 'nyaman'. Taufan melayang tidak karuan. Padahal ia belum memulai langkah apa-apa, tapi Yaya sudah memberikan kode sebegini cepatnya. Jodoh memang enggak kemana.

"Iya, iya aku paham. Kalau begitu kamu juga harus memperlakukanku sebagai teman." ― _lebih juga enggak apa-apa sih_ ― "Sekali lagi terimakasih karena menolongku waktu itu ya. Oh iya, aku boleh punya nomor kamu enggak?"

Yaya yang sedang mengenakan jaket yang persis dengan Fang, mengerutkan kening.

"Eum ... gimana ya?"

"Ayolah. Aku pengen traktir kamu sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Cuma karena kamu kelihatannya buru-buru pergi, kupikir kita bisa bertemu lagi lain hari."

Yaya tampak terdiam, kemudian mengulurkan tangan beberapa saat dan membuat senyuman Taufan melebar.

"Ya sudah, sini ponselnya."

Ponsel Taufan segera berpindah pada Yaya. gadis itu dengan cepat mengetik nomor, menyimpan sebelum ponsel itu diserahkan kembali pada Taufan.

"Wah, makasih." Taufan berkata riang. "Nanti aku chat kamu, ya?"

"Boleh." Yaya balas tersenyum. "Tapi untuk tawaranmu yang bilang akan mentraktirku itu, sepertinya aku enggak janji."

Wajah riang Taufan memudar perlahan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus izin dulu sama tunanganku. Kalau dia mengizinkan, kita bisa bertemu. Ah, pokoknya nanti aku kabari."

Taufan mencelos. Sekarang ia merasa ada palu besar yang memukul kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Tunangan? Kamu sudah punya tunangan?"

"Ah iya, aku sudah bertunangan." Ada suara kembang api imajinier yang meledak. Hati Taufan seakan dibom mendengar pernyataan 'tunangan'.

"Oh, kamu bilang tadi kamu fakultas Psikologi kan? Adik tunanganku kebetulan juga kuliah di sini, di fakultas Psikologi. Namanya Fang, Taufan kenal?"

Dalam suasana parkir yang begitu hening, Taufan hanya bisa merasakan sepi yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Tadinya aku bertemu Fang, tapi tunanganku sudah menungguku di kantornya. Aku tidak boleh pulang malam-malam." Yaya tersenyum sama sekali tidak peka. "Kalau nanti Taufan ketemu Fang, tolong titip salam ya?"

Salam perpisahan dari Yaya hanya ditukar dengan senyum satir dari Taufan. Yaya melesat dengan motornya, meninggalkan Taufan yang membeku dan terdiam karena baru saja merasakan yang namanya ditolak.

Entah, Taufan sendiri pun tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan kondisi hatinya saat ini. Benar-benar diluar ekspektasi. Padahal dia baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta sebenarnya, tapi sudah ditolak sebelum ia sempat mengungkapkan. Terkadang dunia memang begitu kejam.

Sekarang, cuma satu keinginan Taufan.

 _Ya Tuhan,_ _Semoga saja datang hari dimana Yaya putus dari tunangannya. Aku pasti akan sangat senang menerimanya ... Yaya ... dia benar-benar telah mencuri hatiku,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **FIN (Dengan Gajenya)**_

 _A/N : Teruntuk kamu yang selalu mewarnai hari-hari aku dan membuatku enggak lupa kalau aku masih punya kemampuan buat nulis. Makasih karena udah jadi moodboosterku selama ini. Walaupun kamu moody dan nyebelin banget kalau kayak gitu, sampe bikin aku pengen ngatain pake capslock tapi enggak tega karena udah sayang. Makasih udah jadi alasan aku yang bertahan sampai sekarang. Makasih karena udah ngehidupin Fandom dan berjuang bikin event supaya fandom tetap rame. Kamu adalah author terhebat, dan aku kagum. Makasih ya_ _ **Fanlady**_ _:')_

 _Aku enggak tahu, ini dapet atau enggak. Satu yang aku pikirin saat kamu cerita tentang ide kamu, aku pengen nulis itu. Karena kan aku ga pernah ngasih apa-apa selama ini. Jadi, aku pengen bikin kamu terharu hehew. Jadi, aku Cuma berharap kalau kamu bisa suka fic ini. Dan maaf kalau idenya agak berubah._

 _Dan juga makasih buat semua penduduk fandom yang telah menyempatkan buat mampir dan baca. Hohoho_

 _Thank You, Next_

 _ **Fureene**_

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

"PFFT. HAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

Taufan mendecak. Begitu sampai di spot motornya, temannya sudah menertawakan dia habis-habisan.

"Mampus tuh! 'Aku kan dikampus ini dipanggil pangeran lima detik'. Hahaha makan tuh pangeran lima detik!" Gopal terpingkal. Memang ya. Yang namanya sahabat sejati selalu totalitas kalau membully temannya.

"Lagian kamu tadi main langsung samperin aja itu cewek. Pftt" Fang ngakak, air matanya sampai menetes. "Tadi itu mau bilang kalau cewek itu tunangan Kaizo. Dia calon kakak iparku. Siapa suruh langsung kabur? Ditolak kan? emang enak hahahaha."

Kedua temannya benar-benar kejam. Mereka sepertinya benar-benar puas menertawai Taufan.

"Cih, liat aja. Nanti Yaya juga akan jadi milikku kok."

"Sinting." Sembur Fang. "Enggak dengar dia udah punya tunangan?"

"Eh curut got, dengar ya? Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, semua milik kita bersama. Pilihannya hanya dua. Menikung atau ditikung. Dunia itu kejam _, bro!"_

Gopal tertawa. "Emang segitu yakinnya itu cewek mau putus dari Kaizo? Kok aku enggak yakin?"

Fang semakin ngakak. "Mau bersikap keren tapi jadinya malah ngenes ya. Aduh sabar ya, Taufan."

Lalu mereka tidak berhenti tertawa, sampai Taufan memutuskan pergi. Ngambek.


End file.
